Défi : L'amour où on ne l'attend pas
by Koyuki-Gol
Summary: Petit défi personnel : écrire cent one shot sur cent couples différents dans One Piece. Ce peut être aussi bien hétéro que yaoi, très peu de yuri. Le rating sera varié, j'essaierais de préciser au fur et à mesure j'ai mis T au cas où pour le moment . Mon but est aussi de faire mettre en scène des couples divers, connus ou très rares. Avancement du défi : 3/100
1. Pour un regard

Comme à son habitude, la vice-geôlière en chef d'Impel Down rédigeait un rapport pour la prison où elle travaillait depuis sept ans désormais. Des criminels de toute sort, elle en avait vu passé des dizaines, de la petite frappe au dangereux pirate possédant une prime de plusieurs centaines de millions de berries. La jeune femme blonde ayant dans la vingtaine prouvait largement sa fidélité à la Marine et son efficacité au travail au quotidien. Même le gardien en chef, maître des lieux, était pleinement satisfait de sa manière d'accomplir les tâches qu'on lui confiait. Le reste du personnel l'appréciait aussi globalement. Ainsi, rédiger un rapport sur un condamné à mort correctement transféré à Marine ford, ce n'était pas une tâche inhabituelle. Pourtant ce jour là, Domino n'arrivait à rien et encore moins à écrire ce dossier pour le quartier général.

"- Pourrais-tu rédiger le rapport pour cet après-midi Domino ? lui avait demandé un des gardiens. Je crois que ça permettrait à Magellan de retrouver un peu sa bonne humeur.

- Cet après-midi, cet après-midi, ils sont bien gentils ceux là ! " soupirait encore la blonde, fixant la feuille de papier à peine entamée qu'elle devait remplir.

Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, restant uniquement fixé sur cet homme. Lui, le fameux pirate condamné à mort. Lui, le forban haït par le monde entier. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle l'avait rencontré lors de son incarcération et il lui avait fait une forte impression. Depuis lors, la gardienne n'avait cessé d'aller le voir, à la moindre occasion que lui présentait ses fonctions, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ni son but réel. Mais petit à petit, tout était devenu clair.

" Comment ai-je pu mettre autant de tant à comprendre une chose si simple ? " s'interrogeait-elle une énième fois, chiffonnant un autre brouillon raté pour son rapport.

C'était un coup de foudre banale mais sincère. La jeune femme s'était même donné du mal pour rendre la vie du captif un tant soit peu meilleure, par de nombreuses petites attentions, passant totalement inaperçues aux yeux de ses collègues mais qui se montraient beaucoup plus significatives pour l'homme. Dans le même temps, un changement d'abord imperceptible s'était produit chez le pirate. Doucement mais surement, il s'était montré plus doux avec elle, moins agressif qu'avec les autres geôliers, comme s'il s'en rendait compte. Même son regard se faisait plus doux et Domino avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un prisonnier, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Sa passion n'était dépendante d'aucune loi et ne semblait pas avoir de limite.

" Comme j'étais stupide ! " se lamentait encore la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Dans ses souvenirs qui s'emmêlaient, tourbillonnant comme des nués de papillons, il y avait un jour particulier, gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Le plus beau et paradoxalement le plus terrible moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui, seul à seul. C'était la veille, avant qu'elle ne soit contrainte de rédiger ce foutu papier pour ses supérieurs.

_/FLASH BACK/_

_Magellan avait confié à la vice geôlière en chef la lourde charge de conduire le prisonnier du sixième étage jusqu'au premier. Le chef de la prison avait parfaitement confiance en la jeune femme et lui avait donc confié cette tâche. Elle espérait s'en montrer digne et se rendit donc, seule, dans la cellule de l'homme. Seulement, lorsque ses yeux la dévisagèrent, ses yeux d'une intensité si profonde, elle ne fut plus sur de rien? Voulait-elle vraiment le conduire à la mort dans le fond ?_

_"- Vous êtes venue me chercher, n'est ce pas ? souffla-t-il._

_- Oui, répondit-elle, d'un ton neutre. Votre exécution aura lieu dans l'après-midi, je suis donc venu vous chercher._

_- Toute seule pour me transférer au sommet d'Impel Down ? sourit-il, moqueur._

_- Cela vous pose un problème ? rétorqua-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

_- Non, pas du tout. C'est même mieux ainsi. "_

_Domino le fixa longuement, sans savoir comment interpréter ses paroles, puis les chassa de sa tête. Elle devait rester concentrer sur les ordres. Rien d'autre. Se contrôlant du mieux qu'elle put, elle le détacha lentement et lui passa les menottes en granit marin, sans qu'il montre la moindre résistance. C'était plutôt étrange. Toute troublée, elle le conduisit alors vers l'ascenseur sans seulement croiser son regard, de peur que sa passion soudaine ne l'emporte sur le reste. L'appareil commença alors sa lente montée en direction de la surface. Mais le soleil n'était pas un bon présage dans le cas présent._

_"- Comment tu t'appelles ? questionna subitement le captif._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! fit-elle, faussement courroucée._

_- Tu connais bien le mien, tu peux bien me donner le tiens ! Et puis maintenant que tu commences à me tutoyer..., ajouta le garçon, amusé._

_- Je m'appelle Domino. Voilà, tu es content maintenant ?_

_- Domino... Je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom, il est mignon. "_

_La jeune femme le dévisagea et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, ce qu'elle ne put malheureusement pas retenir. Le visage du pirate était étrangement calme et ses lèvres formaient le plus magnifique sourire qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Une envie l'envahit alors, embrasser ce bel éphèbe. Personne ne les verrait jamais dans cet ascenseur, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais elle se retint. Pour qui, pour quoi, la blonde elle même ne le savait pas._

_"- Dis moi, ça te plait de travailler ici ? s'enquit-il, comme s'il menait une simple conversation._

_- Hé bien aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître à une personne comme toi, oui. Le personnel ainsi que mes supérieurs sont très gentils avec moi et je me sens vraiment utile au monde. Ce qu'il manque ici seulement, c'est... "_

_La vice geôlière se tut subitement. Elle avait failli lui avouer ses sentiments, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle commette une gaffe pareil ! Néanmoins, le captif interpréta comme un refus de parler plus de son métier le silence et n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, au grand soulagement de la gardienne. L'ascenseur arrivait presque à destination à présent, bientôt, la jeune femme confierait le prisonnier au directeur et toute cette affaire serait terminée._

_"- Nous allons bientôt arriver, n'est ce pas ? conclut le jeune homme aux bruits de freinage de l'engin._

_- En effet, le premier étage n'est plus très loin._

_- Domino, c'est ça ? Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose avant que nous soyons séparés à jamais. "_

_L'appareil s'immobilisa progressivement et la blonde eut l'impression que son cœur faisait de même. Que voulait-il donc lui dire ? Il fallait qu'il le fasse vite, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Avant que le destin ne vienne faire des siennes encore._

_" Je voulais te dire merci. Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi dans cette prison. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Cela m'a bien aidé alors merci, merci infiniment, Domino. "_

_Il ponctua le prénom de la gardienne d'un sourire sincère et pur, sans aucun arrière pensé qu'une sincère gratitude. La vice geôlière ne sut plut que dire. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras et s'enfuir en même temps. Les circonstances décidèrent pour elle. Tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, le prisonnier redevint froid, le regard à nouveau neutre. Laissant la jeune femme dans l'appareil, il sortit à la rencontre de Magellan qui l'emmena en direction de la sortie de la prison, aussitôt. La blonde le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré, jusqu'à ce que les portes de fer se referment à nouveau sur elle et ne la reconduisent à son travail, au quatrième étage._

_/ FIN DU FLASH BACK/_

Domino roulait pour la cinquième fois un brouillon en boule et le jetait dans la poubelle. Elle serait certainement pleine rapidement, au rythme où elle allait. La jeune femme rêvait désespérément de ce bel homme qu'elle avait à peine connu, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres, de son sourire, de la façon dont il prononçait son nom et le fichu rapport n'avançait toujours pas.

" Si seulement il avait réussit à s'enfuir de Marine Ford ! " songeait-elle.

C'était pousser la rêverie un peu loin mais il y avait une infime possibilité pour que ce soit bien réel et elle y croyait, se raccrochant comme elle pouvait à ce maigre espoir. Peut être même que s'il parvenait à échapper à la mort, il se souviendrait de sa gardienne et viendrait l'enlever. Elle songeait à cela, regardant dans le vide mais tout se brisa brutalement, l'espoir la quitta. La cause de ce changement ? Elle commença par l'arrivé d'un autre gardien dans son bureau.

"- Bonjour mademoiselle Domino ! Alors ce rapport, bientôt prêt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amical, comme il le faisait souvent.

- Non, l'inspiration ne me vient pas, mentit-elle, avec un léger sourire. Mes tournures de phrase ne me plaisent pas tellement pour une fois.

- Voilà qui devrait vous inspirer. " lui lança-t-il alors, tendant le journal avec un air joyeux.

La vice geôlière décida de regarder les nouvelles du jour avec un peu d'espoir et feuilleta les informations du jour. Du moins voulut-elle le faire, car son regard se bloqua sur la une. La première page et son gros titre, la fin du rêve. Les feuilles de papiers tombèrent au sol et la blonde se sentit subitement mal. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et la tête lui tournait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

"- Mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta son collègue. Vous allez bien ?

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, en cachant son visage dans ses mains. La fatigue sans doute...

- Avec le travail des derniers jours, c'est bien normal ! assura-t-il avec compassion. Allez donc faire un tour dehors, je me charge de ce rapport.

- C'est gentil à vous merci. " s'inclina-t-elle, en sortant précipitamment.

Par chance, la jeune femme ne croisa personne et ne fut ainsi pas embarrassé de question. Le trajet jusqu'à la cours extérieur, Domino ne le vit même pas passé sauf le longue solitude dans l'ascenseur, qui lui parut interminable et lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs. Dévastée, voilà le mot qui la définissait bien mais elle n'avait même pas envie de comprendre. Sans même savoir comment elle avait fait, la jeune femme se retrouva face à au vaste océan. L'air du large lui fouettait les joues, séchait ses larmes. Alors la gardienne confia sa tristesse à la mer, laissa éclater ses sentiments comme jamais, brisée par la une du journal et ses mots assassins :

" Exécution de Portgas D. Ace, fils de Gold Roger, sur la grande place de Marine Ford "


	2. Alors c'est qui le coincé ?

Je crois que j'ai fait un peu beaucoup d'OOC (out of character) et pourtant, j'ai passé très sérieusement des heures à essayer d'imaginer les personnages, dire les répliques dans ma tête. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment m'améliorer ou comment les personnages devraient dire les choses à votre avis ! (merci pour vos commentaires, c'est super gentil !)

Il se passe des choses bizarres à Marine Ford. Très bizarres même. En voici une parmi tant d'autre, qui vaut vraiment le détour. Un jour comme les autres, On devrait se méfier des jours comme cela, c'est souvent ceux où ils se passent le plus de choses. Au QG de la Marine, tous les officiers s'activaient, l'un courant faire son rapport de mission, un autre s'entraînant ardemment. C'était bientôt la période des promotions qui arrivait et cela motivait tout le monde. Seul l'amiral Aka Inu semblait ne pas se préoccuper de l'agitation ambiante. Son grade lui suffisait bien et faire régner la justice demeurait sa tâche principale. S'encombrer de futilité, ce n'était pas son genre.

" Qu'ils s'amusent à ce petit jeu si ça leur plait, mais en attendant, les pirates courent toujours ! " rageait-il, dans son vaste bureau.

En effet, ce n'était en aucun cas parce que la Marine se prêtait à une période plus tranquille pour ses officiers que les forbans des mers arrêteraient leurs pillages, loin de là. Le haut gradé chercha vaguement parmi la pile de paperasse de son bureau un avis de recherche. Il tomba sur un pirate ayant une bonne centaine de millions de berry de prime et qui se trouvait non loin du QG. Un bon moyen de s'occuper pendant que la Marine faisait la course aux promotions. Il jeta un regard à ses subordonnés qui travaillaient d'arrache pied pour la satisfaire et une fois qu'il considéra pouvoir les laisser seuls, l'homme sortit dans le couloir. Personne n'oserait le déranger, il allait donc pouvoir accomplir son arrestation tranquillement. Mais on ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir...

" Oh Sakazuki ! Cela faisait un moment ! "

Le principal intéressé se figea subitement. Il ne l'attendait vraiment pas celui mais ce fut bien Kizaru qu'il découvrit en se retournant. Son collègue amiral, tout de jaune vêtu, s'approchait de lui arborant son habituel sourire d'imbécile heureux. C'était du moins la façon dont le qualifiait intérieurement Akainu, sans jamais l'avoir dit ouvertement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de devoir se battre contre son confrère, sachant qu'il n'était même pas sur que cela blesse ce dernier.

"- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de donner des conseils à tes subalternes pour avoir une promotion ? questionna le singe jaune.

- Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller, des affaires plus urgentes m'appellent, rétorqua le chien rouge.

- Je vois, je vois. Tu sais, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de comportement que tu réussiras à te faire plus apprécier, se moqua gentiment Borsalino.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être apprécié, je veux seulement être craint par les pirates. Si tu veux bien me laisser passer maintenant, j'ai une prime à obtenir.

- Et une secrétaire plutôt, ça ne t'intéresserait pas mieux ? "

L'amiral interrogé se retourna vivement. Décidément, son confrère cherchait à naviguer dans des eaux tumultueuses, avec toujours ce sourire énervant. Ce genre de discution, ils l'avaient déjà eu et ça ne se finissait jamais très bien pour Sakazuki. Il décida de demeurer méfiant car il savait très bien ou l'autre officier voulait en venir.

"- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une secrétaire avec tous mes subalternes ?

- C'est toujours plus pratique d'avoir quelqu'un en qui tu peux vraiment avoir confiance. Quelqu'un dont tu peux être, disons, plus proche.

- Comme toi et Sentomaru ? lâcha Sakazuki, un regard froid et exaspéré en prime.

- Non, ce n'est pas exactement pareil ! rigola-t-il, en rajustant ses lunettes. Je suis son oncle, dans une famille, c'est normal qu'on soit proche.

- Parle pour toi, Borsalino. Le peu que j'ai connu la mienne...

- Mais revenons au sujet, reprit-il de voix posée. Je pense qu'une secrétaire pour trier toute ta paperasse et à qui tu pourrais te confier, continua-t-il, d'une voix parfaitement sérieuse même si on pouvait constamment avoir l'impression qu'il se moquait de son coéquipier.

- Je te l'ai déjà répété, le singe ! Ne m'embête plus avec ça, je ne veux pas de secrétaire, mes subordonnés me vont pour l'instant ! vociféra l'amiral vêtu de rouge, pris d'une envie subite de frapper son ami et priant pour que personne ne les entende.

- Oh, je vois. L'amiral au pouvoir du magma serait-il froid comme Aokiji ?

- Qu'est ce que tu entends encore par là ?

- Que malgré tes grands airs, tu es quelqu'un de très réservé. Timide, un peu coincé quoi ! "

Un grand silence se fit subitement entre les deux amiraux. Sakazuki ne savait pas quoi répondre à quelque chose comme ça, ni exactement ce que ça sous-entendait derrière, bien qu'il ait une idée sur la question. Son confrère le dévisageait toujours avec son air d'imbécile heureux, qui lui donnait vraiment une tête à claque. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre !

" Ha ha, tu ne sais même plus quoi dire, mon pauvre ! Bon, je te laisse, à la prochaine le coincé ! "

Kizaru s'en alla, riant à gorge déployée, se dirigeant vers la bureau de l'amiral en chef, d'après la direction. Aka inu rageait intérieurement de n'avoir rien pu lui dire. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses fois que l'autre haut gradé de la Marine l'embêtait sur sa prétendue réserve naturelle avec les femmes. L'amiral avait beau lui dire qu'il s'en moquait éperdument, ce qui était parfaitement vrai, l'homme semblait s'en moquer et revenait à la charge dès qu'il le croisait. Encore heureux que cela ne se déroulait pas en public, sinon, un drame aurait pu survenir très rapidement. Le chien rouge retrouva complètement son indissociable tête qui inspirait respect et crainte avant de se remettre en route, prêt à pourchasser le pirate qui lui permettrait de calmer un peu ses nerfs, le pauvre. Sakazuki décida de ne pas réunir un régiment mais d'y aller seul, n'étant pas d'humeur à supporter la présence d'autres personnes à part lui même. De nombreuses pensés défilaient dans son esprit mais il les oublia. Pour l'instant, son but était d'appréhender un criminel, rien d'autre, le reste viendrait après. Même ses pas dans le couloir semblaient marquer sa détermination.

" Kizaru, tu me le paierais un jour, je te le promets ! Fois d'amiral ! " grondait-il entre ses dents.

On pouvait être sur que le singe jaune subirait quelque chose, car le marine tout de rouge vêtu avait une très bonne mémoire ainsi qu'une rancune particulièrement tenace. Et puis, le dicton veut que la vengeance soit un plat qui se mange froid...

Quelques jours plus tard, au quartier général de la Marine, alors que la saison des promotions battait son plein parmi les sous-officiers particulièrement, l'histoire précédente connut une suite des plus inespérées, encore que ce n'est peut être pas le mot approprié pour l'occasion. Aka inu se trouvait dans son bureau, désert, en plein rapport sur x ou y criminels quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

" Un de mes hommes auraient déjà fini son dossier ? Oui, entrez ! " fit-il, une point de scepticisme et de méfiance dans la voix, mêlée à une profonde lassitude des jours passés assis à son bureau.

Un homme tel que lui détestait ne pas agir mais c'était les ordres de l'amiral en chef et il ne pouvait pas les enfreindre outre mesure. Etant de mauvaises humeurs, ils avaient accablés ses subalternes de travail, aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à en voir revenir un aussi rapidement. L'amiral s'apprêtait à le féliciter pour son efficacité et à lui donner de nouvelle tâches mais son visage se figea lorsqu'il vit le singe jaune entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui, comme si de rien n'était. Une fureur sans nom s'empara d'Aka inu et il se rassit d'un geste brusque à son bureau, continuant d'éplucher ses documents, le visage parfaitement lisse de toute émotion.

"- Kizaru. Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le coin ? Tu n'avais pas une affaire à Sabaondy ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton neutre interprétable de plusieurs manières.

- Cela m'a pris moins de temps que prévu et Sengoku m'a demandé de rester au QG pour le moment, expliqua-t-il, l'air faussement ennuyé. Je me suis donc dit que tu devais avoir besoin de compagnie alors, je suis venu te voir. Surpris non ?

- On peut dire les choses comme ça, si tu veux, soupira son collègue, en se replongeant dans une affaire vieille de dix ans, qui nécessitait une mise à jour du rapport.

- Toujours pas de secrétaire à ce que je vois ?

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ton histoire de secrétaire, à la fin ! s'énerva subitement Aka inu, se relevant de son siège d'un seul coup, les poings sur la table.

- Oï, le maître du magma perd son sang froid, pouffa sous cape son confrère.

- Ça t'amuse hein ? Tu n'as que ça à faire de tes journées de toute façon ! Venir me déranger quand j'essaie de travailler sérieusement ! s'emporta Aka inu, s'approchant dangereusement de Kizaru.

- Pas de mal entendu entre nous, Sakazuki ! s'écria son confrère, agitant désespérément ses mains devant lui, mais gardant son air d'imbécile heureux. Je voulais juste égayer un peu tes journées.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla l'amiral, à deux pas de lui.

- Je pensais que tu devais te morfondre d'ennui, alors je venais t'embêter un peu. Tu as tout le temps l'air tellement renfermé sur toi même, parlé un peu ne fait pas de mal.

- Ainsi donc, tu t'inquiétais sur mon état émotionnel ? s'enquit Aka inu, sceptique.

- On peut dire les choses comme ça, si ça te plait, admit l'homme tout de jaune vêtu. Mais tu es tellement réservé, que forcément, tu n'as rien compris, ajouta-t-il, en rigolant.

- C'est plutôt toi qui n'as rien compris, singe stupide ! fit son collègue, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'incompréhensible dans ta timidi... " commença Kizaru, mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

Subitement, Kizaru se retrouva avec deux lèvres rugueuses collées aux siennes, l'empêchant de respirer. Le choc lui fit perdre le souffle mais très vite, il se laissa faire. Sakazuki glissa une de ses mains aux creux de ses reins et l'attira vers lui, sans que l'autre ne résiste. L'homme magma parvint à donner à ce baiser un goût suave dont l'amiral lumineux n'aura jamais osé rêver. Le contact fut finalement rompu, laissant le singe jaune essoufflé, encore sous le coup de la surprise, tandis que le chien rouge le regardait, une pointe de sadisme dans le regard.

"- Alors, c'est qui le coincé ? susurra Aka inu, l'air fier.

- Tu fais honneur à ton fruit du démon au moins, souffla Borsalino, retrouvant son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux.

- Et ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Je t'en montrerais peut être plus, un jour.

- Il me tarde d'être ce moment là alors.

- J'espère que personne n'a rien vu ou entendu, fit l'amiral rouge, scrutant son bureau.

- Aucun risque, surtout en cette saison là, assura l'autre, réajustant ses lunettes. Ah au fait, je viens de me rappeler que l'amiral en chef nous a convoqué tous les deux avec Aokiji dans son bureau, dans cinq minutes maintenant...

- Quoi ! Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Tu sais à quel point Sengoku déteste les retards !

- Désolée, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

- Singe stupide ! "s'énerva l'autre, se précipitant dans le couloir, le haut gradé à sa suite.

Mais Kizaru le savait, Aka inu n'était pas réellement fâché. C'était juste dans son caractère d'être comme cela, rien de plus. Borsalino était très satisfait d'avoir enfin réussit à mettre aux clairs les sentiments de l'amiral, aussi court que fut le moment. Mais il pensait avoir plus de temps après la convocation dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef. Ce que l'homme ignorait, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment de temps après, car la raison de la convocation était une guerre imminente à Marine Ford, marquant de grands chamboulements comme la fin prématurée de la saison des promotions. Quand je vous disais qu'il se passe de drôle de choses dans la Marine...


	3. La leçon spéciale

NDA : Mon rythme de parution risque d'être extrêmement irrégulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. La longueur des One shots va aussi varier en fonction de mes idées et de mes envies, donc il pourra y avoir aussi bien un texte de cent mots qu'un autre de cinq milles. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

Le vieux château paraissait un rien moins délabré ces derniers temps, un rien moins lugubre. Et pourtant, l'île où il se trouvait portait bien son nom, Lugubra. Aussi sombre que la nuit, peuplée de toute sorte de créatures monstrueuses, ayant l'aspect plus d'un cimetière, elle n'avait pas grand chose pour attirer du monde. Son château restait néanmoins habité, on pouvait le voir grâce aux lumières souvent présentes au premier étage ainsi qu'aux bruits de lames. De jour comme de nuit, on entendait distinctement des épées s'entrechoquées. De véritables combats se déroulaient dans l'immense bâtiment et l'île entière pouvait les entendre.

" Ta garde est encore trop faible sur la droite, Roronoa. " fit remarquer Mihawk, rengainant avec élégance son sabre, le fameux Kokutou Yoru.

L'homme aux cheveux verts essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle mais y parvint à peine. Décidément, son professeur ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Zoro se replaça néanmoins, en position pour parer un nouvel assaut, ses trois lames prêtes à en découdre. Sa détermination se lisait dans son regard et son objectif était simple. Devenir plus fort, pour rejoindre son capitaine Luffy et le reste de l'équipage sur Sabaondy, dans un peu plus d'un an désormais. Le bretteur attendit, concentré sur le maître des lieux comme jamais. Oeil de faucon regarda son disciple d'un air pensif mais toujours froid et impénétrable, de ses yeux perçants comme un aigle.

"- Ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui, décida finalement le shichibukai.

- Déjà ?! s'étrangla Zoro, habitué à des séances bien plus longues.

- Si tu veux plus d'entraînement, tu sais où sont les babouins, rétorqua calmement le meilleur sabreur du monde, quittant la pièce d'un pas vif.

- Et m... " râla le sabreur, n'ayant a priori aucun envie de retourner se frotter aux créatures qui l'attendaient devant l'entrée du vieux château.

C'était toujours pareil depuis quelques semaines, les séances d'entraînements devenaient de plus en plus courtes et l'homme aux cheveux verts commençait même à croire que Mihawk ne tiendrait pas sa promesse de l'entraîner pendant deux ans. Oeil de faucon semblait toujours ailleurs, préoccuper par quelque chose de plus important. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer le bretteur de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, déjà assez embarrassé d'avoir du demander à son plus grand rival de lui permettre de devenir plus fort. Zoro était tellement énervé qu'il décida de faire un tour du château pour se calmer. Il croisa Perona mais la dédaigna et elle fit de même. Pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. L'homme continua, gravissant les étages et traversant mille et un couloirs. Sans pour autant trouver la paix intérieur. Et penser à son équipage ne l'aidait pas.

" Je deviendrais fort, Luffy, je ne perdrais plus !"

Même cette ancienne promesse ne parvenait pas à lui redonner le moral. Il erra donc dans l'immense demeure, ne sachant même pas où il était vu son sens de l'orientation légendaire. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva devant une porte inconnue. Il n'avait jamais du la voir celle là, ou du moins ne s'en rappelait plus. Comme pour lui répondre, elle s'ouvrit et dévoila Oeil de faucon. La première chose que remarqua Zoro, ce fut le regard étrange de Mihawk qui semblait un peu ailleurs.

"- Maître ? s'enquit le plus jeune un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux un entraînement spécial non ? demanda Mihawk, fixant son disciple.

- Euh, oui, répondit Roronoa, subitement mal à l'aise.

- Viens donc par ici alors ! "

C'était un ordre auquel l'homme aux cheveux verts ne put se soustraire. Peut être qu'il y avait un peu de haki avec ? Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, lugubre comme tout le reste du manoir sauf qu'il y avait un lit. Ce dernier était de ceux qui ont un matelas bien moelleux et celui-ci comportait en plus des draps blancs parfaitement propres. De plus en plus bizarre, dans la mesure où la pièce ne comportait pas la moindre épée, ni rien d'autre. Comment s'entraîner dans ces conditions ? C'était la grande question du second de Luffy.

"- C'est un entraînement physique n'est ce pas ? demanda le garçon.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, sourit le shichibukai. Bande toi les yeux avec ça et laisse toi faire."

Mihawk faisait plutôt peur en souriant mais Zoro n'allait pas dire non à un entraînement. Il voulait vraiment devenir plus fort. Il prit le bout de tissu et le serra derrière sa tête. Là, il ne voyait absolument rien et se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver.

"- C'est bon comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Roronoa, on va pouvoir commencer, " annonça une voix bien différente de celle qu'employait le meilleur épéiste du monde habituellement.

C'est alors que les mains de Mihawk vinrent lui caresser les hanches et Zoro éprouva des sensations très... bizarres. Il ne protesta pas, se disant que c'était uniquement pour son entraînement, pour devenir plus fort mais il ne put s'empêcher de respirer un peu plus fort. Jamais il n'avait connu cela et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de subir. De temps à autre, la voix du shichibukai résonnait à ses oreilles avec des trémolos étranges dans la voix.

" Oui, comme ça."

" C'est vraiment très... Hum... Bien."

" Ah oui, voilà, c'est ça... Oui..."

"Tu n'es vraiment pas mauvais, RoRonoa "

" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête...Ah... Qu'on s'arrête là..."

Le meilleur épéiste était à bout de souffle et Zoro se demanda pourquoi mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Tant que l'entraînement portait ses fruits, le moyen d'y parvenir, il s'en moquait un peu. Quand il enleva son bandeau, il découvrit qu'il était allongé sur le lit, dont les draps n'étaient plus si blancs. Il se retourna et découvrit Mihawk, en sueur et le visage très rouge.

"- C'était pas mal pour cette fois, souffla le shichibukai. Demain matin, tu auras un autre entraînement à l'épée. Maintenant, va t'en.

- Bien, " déclara simplement le second de Luffy en quittant la pièce.

Zoro déambula plusieurs heures dans le manoir avant de finalement retrouver sa chambre, grâce aux indications de Perona principalement. Il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau s'entraîner aux sabres. Mais quelque chose le troublait quand même. Cet entraînement...

" Je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose comme ça mais..."

Non, il n'osait même pas le penser et encore moins le dire à son maître. En réalité, il espérait qu'en plus des échanges à l'épée, Mihawk recommencerait cet entraînement des plus bizarres car, le bretteur devait bien l'admettre, il avait bien aimé.


End file.
